Patent Literature 1 discloses a monitor stand capable of keeping a position of a monitor at a desired position and capable of adjusting the monitor to a low position. Specifically, in the monitor stand of Patent Literature 1, a support member 6b is fixed to a planar member 6a in contact with a placement surface, and a connecting member 8 is supported so as to be movable in the vertical direction with respect to a support member 6b, and a slider 10a is movably supported with respect to the connecting member 8, and the monitor is fixed to the slider 10a. When a vertical force is applied to the monitor, the slider 10a and the connecting member 8 move in the vertical direction, whereby the monitor can be raised and lowered.